


De la longueur d'une année

by key_equals_lock, muzogh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Lucifer, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_equals_lock/pseuds/key_equals_lock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzogh/pseuds/muzogh
Summary: Traduction de "As the Years Pass By"."Qu'est que tu fais là?" demanda soudainement Sam. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?""Je me demande juste ce que je vais faire de toi." répondit Lucifer."Tu vas me tuer?"Lucifer eut un petit rire en l'entendant. "Ne soit pas stupide. Tu es déjà mort. Je ne pourrais pas tuer même si je le voulais." Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Et dis-moi, si je te tuais en quoi est-ce que ce serait drôle?"





	De la longueur d'une année

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As the Years Pass By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398161) by [key_equals_lock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_equals_lock/pseuds/key_equals_lock). 



> Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première traduction. J'espère que ça vous plaira hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un kudo. Si vous voulez voir d'autres traductions n'hésitez pas à venir me donner des idées de fanfic à traduire en pv.

Sam se souvient de la chute. Elle sembla durer des années. Juste tomber. A travers les ténèbres. Il ne sentit pas de vent dans ses cheveux ou ses vêtements. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir heurté le sol. Il se souvient de s'être réveillé. 

Sam ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une silhouette vaporeuse face à lui. Malgré le flou de sa vision il le reconnu tout de suite. C'était Lucifer. Il se tenait droit à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Sam c'était réveillé. Il était dans la peau de son ancien véhicule, celui qu'il portait quand il lui avait dit "oui".   
"Lucifer" dit-il et le Diable lui sourit. C'était plus un rictus. 

"Salut, Sam." Dit Lucifer. Il fit un pas en avant, Sam fit un pas en arrière. 

"Ne t'approche pas», dit-il. 

"Oh, ne soit pas comme ça." dit Lucifer. "Tu ferais bien de t'habituer à me savoir dans les parages." Nouveau rictus. "A partir de maintenant on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble." 

"Reste loin de moi", dit brusquement Sam. 

Cette fois c'est Lucifer qui recula. "Comme tu voudras. A plus tard." Il disparut.   
Sam recommença à respirer, il fut surpris de découvrir qu’il avait retenu sa respiration jusqu’à maintenant. Il se releva et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé il prit conscience de ce qu’il l’entourait. Le ciel autour de lui était gris, et le sol de la même couleur. Ce n’était pas réellement sombre ici, juste pas lumineux. Ça ressemblait à un après-midi nuageux. 

Il n’y avait plus rien. A part le sol et le ciel, il n’y avait rien. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il s’attendait mais surement pas à ça. Lorsqu’il songeait la cage il s’imaginait plutôt une vraie cage, avec des barreaux ce genre de choses. 

Sam repensa à la terre. Il se souvint d’avoir été un spectateur dans son propre corps. Ça avait été atroce. Ne pouvoir rien faire d’autre que regarder tandis que Lucifer faisait des choses atroces. Puis il avait commencé à frapper Dean. Lucifer faisait du mal à son frère, c’est la famille qui l’aida à reprendre le contrôle. Puis il avait sauté. 

Au moins Dean était en sécurité. Sam se demanda ce qu’il allait faire maintenant. Il espérait qu’il irait retrouver Lisa, comme il lui avait ordonné. 

Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il ne voyait que du gris. Partout. Juste le ciel et le sol. Sam se demanda s’il pourrait réussir à atteindre le mur de la Cage, il commença à marcher. Ça ne pouvait pas être infini, n’est-ce pas ?

Il n’y avait qu’un moyen d’en être sûr. 

 

Lucifer réapparu quelques jours plus tard. 

« Lucifer » dit-il, d’une manière assez semblable à la dernière fois. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » 

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose » dit le Diable. Sam n’était pas sur de comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Mais il ne s’ennuya pas à chercher.   
A la place il demanda sans préambule. « Ou est Adam ? »

« Adam le plus jeune des Winchester ? »

Sam hocha la tête vigoureusement. Il eut beaucoup de temps pour penser ces derniers jours, en même temps il n’avait rien d’autres à faire que penser. (Il n’avait pas trouvé le mur de la Cage, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question.) Une chose à laquelle il pensa fut son demi-frère, que Sam avait entrainé avec lui dans sa chute. Il se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir posé la question à Lucifer la première fois qu’ils avaient parlé.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il n'est pas ici." lui répondit Lucifer. "Il est mort lorsque Cassie lui foutu le feu." Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Lucifer avait l'air amer en disant cela. Sa voix redevint normale lorsqu'il ajouta. "Il surement sain et sauf au Paradis." 

Sam en fut soulagé et ne fit rien pour le cacher. Il se sentait vraiment coupable de ne pas avoir protégé Adam de Michael. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti en apprenant qu'il avait entrainé Adam en enfer (au sens figuré comme au sens propre) pour l'éternité. 

"Et Michael?"

"Quoi Michael?" 

"Où est-ce qu'il est ?" 

Le visage de Lucifer se fit plus dur. "Quelque part dans la cage, si c'est ça ta question." 

Sam se tut durant un moment. Le Diable le regardait, comme s'il attendait qu'il ajoute quelque chose. 

"Qu'est que tu fais là?" demanda soudainement Sam. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" 

"Je me demande juste ce que je vais faire de toi." répondit Lucifer. 

"Tu vas me tuer?"

Lucifer eut un petit rire en l'entendant. "Ne soit pas stupide. Tu es déjà mort. Je ne pourrais pas tuer même si je le voulais." Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Et dis-moi, si je te tuais en quoi est-ce que ce serait drôle?" 

Sam n'aimait pas le chemin que prenait cette conversation "Alors quoi?" demanda-t-il pas vraiment sur de vouloir connaitre la réponse. 

Lucifer le regardait comme s'il l'analysait. "Tu es une créature intelligente, Sam Winchester. Tu as une âme unique, je n'en ai jamais vu d'autres comme la tienne. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je la coupais en morceau. Tu penses que je serais capable de la rassembler? La faire redevenir telle qu'elle était?" Il s'approcha d'un pas. 

Cette fois Sam, ne bougea pas. Il était trop choqué pour esquisser un mouvement. "Tu vas me torturer?" demanda-t-il terrifié par ce que Lucifer allait répondre. 

« Non, bien-sûr que non » ajouta rapidement Lucifer. « Bien sûr que non. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. » Il sembla horrifié que Sam puisse penser cela. Le brun n’était pas sûr que cela soit vrai. Peu importe, c’était plutôt convaincant. 

« Je suppose que ça te ferait mal si je coupais ton âme en morceau. » dit Lucifer il semblait presque triste. Puis son regard s’éclaira à nouveau « Je me demande quelle douleur Sam Winchester pourrait supporter avant de craquer. » il s’approcha encore un peu plus. 

« S’il te plait, arrête. » supplia Sam. Il commença à reculer. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »  
Lucifer lui lança un regard « Une prochaine fois alors » et il disparut. 

 

Les années passèrent avant que Lucifer n’apparaisse à nouveau. 

Et Sam se sentit… soulagé.  
Il sursauta presque lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte. Non. Non, il n’était pas soulagé. C’était Lucifer. Satan. Personne de sain d’esprit ne serait soulagé de voir le diable. Mais Sam ne pouvait rien y faire.  
Il était seul. Et c’était atroce. Il se sentait devenir fou. Il l’était surement déjà. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Pas de jour, pas de nuit. Il était incapable de dire si le temps avait passé. 

Ça lui avait paru des années. Peut-être que ça n’avait été que des mois. Le temps semble passer plus doucement lorsqu’on est seul. Et il était seul. Tellement seul. 

Sam se sentait coupable d’avoir été soulagé de voir Lucifer, mais c’était si agréable de voir quelqu’un, même si ce quelqu’un était le diable.  
« Sam » dit-il, et oh mon dieu, comme c’était merveilleux d’entendre la voix de quelqu’un d’autre. 

« Lucifer » le salua Sam.  
Dans son for intérieur il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ressentir. Joie, Culpabilité, Anxiété, peur, paix, colère, soulagement. En réalité il était juste content d’entendre une autre voix.   
Le Diable le regardait avec amusement "J'ai vu que ton corps était partie."

"Quoi?" 

"Tu n'as pas remarqué?" demanda Lucifer, il semblait surpris. «C’était surement Castiel. Pauvre chose. A ton avis combien de temps ça va lui prendre avant de réaliser qu'il a ramené une coquille vide?" 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par mon corps est partie?" Demanda Sam confus. «Je me tiens debout devant toi, là!"

"La Cage n'est pas un endroit physique. Tu vois seulement ce que ton cerveau est capable de comprendre. Ça altère ta conception de la réalité." Lucifer semblait amusé. "Je me demande à quoi ta version sans âme ressemble là-haut. Un Sam Winchester sans émotion, sans sentiment."

Sam regardait Lucifer, horrifié. "Tu mens!"

Lucifer grimaça. « Je te l’ai déjà dit Sam je ne te mentirais jamais. » 

Sam ne répondit pas. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » finit-il par demander après un moment. Il était terrorisé de ce que Lucifer pourrait répondre, malgré tout il ressentait le besoin de discuter. 

« Tu veux que je parte ? »

« Non ! » Répondit Sam, avec un peu trop d’empressement. Merde. Il fit son maximum pour garder le visage froid, mais il ne put s’empêcher de rougir. 

Lucifer eut un rictus. « Alors je reste. » Malgré son expression amusé il n’y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans sa voix et Sam en fut reconnaissant. 

Il préféra ne pas trop penser à son embarras. A la place il demanda « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ? » 

Lucifer réfléchit quelques instants. « Depuis dix ans. »

« Dix ans ? » Dit Sam la voix rauque. Dix ans. Depuis dix ans, il marchait vers nulle part dans la Cage. Seul. Il avait été complètement seul pendant dix ans. Il se doutait qu’il était là depuis très longtemps. Il savait que ça faisait plusieurs années mais entendre Lucifer le dire rendait les choses plus … réelles. 

« Ou étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? » Demanda Sam d’un air accusateur.

Lucifer le regarda« Dans le coin. » 

« Durant dix ans ? » 

Il se renfrogna « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? La dernière fois que nous avons parlée tu voulais désespérément que je m’éloigne. »

Sam prit quelques instants pour penser -et surtout se souvenir- de la dernière fois qu’ils avaient parlés. Après tout, dix ans c’était écoulé depuis cette conversation. Avant d’arriver dans la Cage il aurait été incapable de se souvenir d’une discussion aussi vieille. Mais ici, rien ne se passait jamais. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à se souvenir. 

« Tu as menacé de me tuer. » dit-il après quelques instants, se souvenant vaguement de ce qu’ils s’étaient dit ce jour-là. 

A cela Lucifer paru choquer. « Je n’ai jamais fait ça »

« Si tu l’as fait ! » Il se souvenait de mieux en mieux. Ce n’était pas un souvenir très agréable. « Tu voulais couper mon âme en morceau ! »  
« Oui ça je l’ai fait. Je n’ai jamais rien dit à propos de te tuer. » Dit Lucifer toujours choqué. « Et même si je t’avais menacé de mort, je ne t’ai jamais blessé. »  
« C’est pour cela que je t’ai demandé de partir. Pour pas que tu puisses le faire. » Dit Sam avec amertume.  
« Je te l’ai dit Sam, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. » dit-il calmement. 

Sam le regardait d’un air peu assuré. « Bien-sûr... » Il regretta presque immédiatement de l’avoir dit, se souvenant de la personne à qui il parlait. C’était Lucifer, le diable. Certes, il était coincé dans cette cage avec les deux créatures les plus dangereuses de la création. Mais la torture ? Être torturé par le Diable en personne, il ne voulait vraiment pas expérimenter ça.  
« Ça me rend triste que tu puisses penser cela de moi. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ? » Demanda Lucifer. 

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il réalisa qu’il n’avait rien de pertinent à dire. « Tu es Satan. » n’était pas un très bon argument, peu importe à quel point c’était vrai.  
« Tu – Tu voulais démarrer l’Apocalypse. » Baragouina Sam. 

« Qu’est-ce que ça à avoir avec la confiance ? » demanda Lucifer. Sam détestait cela mais il avait raison. Sam n’avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. 

Il se pinça le nez. Est-ce qu’il venait juste de laisser Lucifer le convaincre qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu’il venait juste d’admettre qu’il était tranquille avec l’idée de faire confiance à Lucifer ? C’était atroce. Vraiment atroce. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. C’était le diable. Mais Sam ne pouvait ignorer la petite voix en lui qui lui répétait qu’il n’avait aucune raison de ne pas le croire. 

Est-ce que c’était ça le syndrome de Stockholm ?  
Comme si Lucifer pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il ajouta « Tu vois tu peux me faire confiance, Sam. »

Sam ne fit rien pour approuver, il ne réfuta pas non plus. A ce moment-là, Sam avait de toute manière oublié pourquoi est-ce qu’ils se disputaient à la base. 

Ils n’ajoutèrent rien durant un moment. Lucifer semblait attendre que Sam démarre la conversation. Mais le brun ne savait quoi dire. Ils se contentèrent donc de marcher côte à côte en silence. 

Sam appréciait ce silence. Ça lui faisait du bien d’entendre une autre voix que la sienne, mais qu’importe le silence s’il n’était plus seul. Avoir quelqu’un à côté de lui était agréable. Pour être honnête, il s’en fichait que l’autre soit le Diable. Il se sentait bien. Ce n’est pas quelques choses qu’il pourrait dire à quelqu’un à la surface mais il n’allait pas renier ce sentiment. Même si plus tard il se sentirait sûrement mal de l’avoir ressentie.  
Au bout d’un moment, ils s’asseyèrent côte à côte sur un rocher. Il était de la même couleur que tout le reste. Gris. Parfois, Sam regardait Lucifer juste pour voir un peu de couleur. Il remarqua qu’il avait les yeux bleus. Dans un monde où tout était gris c’était agréable de voir ces yeux. Ils avaient un joli bleu. 

Ils restèrent assis durant des jours. Ou peut-être des heures, c’était difficile à dire. Sam avait cessé de chercher à savoir combien de temps était passé. Il n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à son horloge interne. Il soupçonnait qu’elle soit un peu déréglé après avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans un endroit sans jour, ni nuit.  
Sam finit par rompre le silence « pourquoi est-ce que cet endroit ressemble à ça ? »  
« A quoi est ce qu’il ressemble pour toi ? »  
Sam jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. « Gris. » dit-il « le néant. Il y a juste le sol et le ciel aussi loin que mes yeux puissent voir. Il n’y a qu’une seule nuance de gris. Partout. »  
« Je te l’ai dit, la Cage n’est pas un endroit physique. » dit Lucifer. Il regarda Sam avec curiosité. « Je suppose que c’est ce dont à quoi tu t’attendais donc c’est ce que tu vois. »  
« En fait, j’imaginais la Cage comme une vraie cage. Tu vois ? Avec les barreaux et tout ça... » Dit Sam. 

Lucifer le regarda choqué. « Vraiment? »  
« Ouais » Dit Sam, avant que Lucifer ait la chance de dire quoi que ça soit, il ajouta. « Et pour toi ? Elle a l’air de quoi ? »  
« Ce que je veux. »  
« Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu peux la faire devenir comme tu le souhaites ? »  
Lucifer sourit. « Tu oublies que je suis là depuis des millions d’années. J’ai appris deux, trois astuces. »  
Sam regarda Lucifer, un peu jaloux. Il marchait dans cette immense étendue grise depuis des décennies et ça avait presque faillit le rendre fou. Et Lucifer, lui, pouvait le faire devenir comme il le souhaitait.  
« A quoi est-ce qu’elle ressemble en ce moment? » demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.  
« Grise. »  
Sam ne comprit pas une fois de plus. « Pourquoi? »  
« Tu m’as expliqué que tu la voyais comme ça. » répondit Lucifer comme si c’était une évidence.  
Sam ne comprit pas. « Si tu peux faire ressembler cette endroit à ce que tu veux, pourquoi est-ce que tu choisis volontairement quelques choses d’ennuyant ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Ce n’est pas absolument pas volontaire. Tu m’as mis cette image dans la tête. Des fois c’est un peu inconscient. » Expliqua Lucifer. « Je peux le changer si je veux, mais ça n’a pas tellement d’importance, alors pourquoi je gaspillerais du temps et de l’énergie ? »  
Sam ne trouva rien à redire même s’il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour changer l’apparence de cet endroit. « Dans combien de temps est-ce que je serais capable de faire ça ? »  
« Des millénaires. Peut-être plus. Peut-être jamais. » Répondit Lucifer. Il du voir le désespoir de Sam car il ajouta : « Tu es juste une âme. Une spéciale, certes, mais juste une âme quand même. Ça m’a pris des siècles et je suis un archange. » Il n’y avait aucun orgueil dans sa voix, c’était simplement un fait.  
« Je suppose.. » accepta Sam, toujours un peu déçu.  
Lucifer regarda Sam et pencha la tête. « Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais voir ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Qu’est que tu aimerais voir? » répéta-t-il. 

Sam cligna des yeux. Puis dit « Dean. »  
Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel. « L’apparence de la Cage. Je veux dire. »  
« Ah, bien-sûr. » Sam prit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place. L’apparence de la cage. Bien-sûr qu’il parlait de ça. De quoi pouvait-il parler d’autre ? Il se secoua la tête et dit. « Des couleurs. Je voudrais voir des couleurs. »  
Il n’avait pas terminé sa phrase que le monde se mit à changer. L’étendue grise disparu et un immense champ de fleur apparu.  
Sam resta sans voix. Toutes ces couleurs… C’était magnifique. Il n’avait jamais vu quelques choses comme ça durant toute sa vie. Vert, rouge, jaune, bleu, rose et toutes les autres couleurs qu’il connaissait. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Après avoir vu dans ce monde monochrome, tous semblait s’illuminer comme un arbre de Noël. Il avait l’impression de voir les couleurs pour la première fois. C’était merveilleux.  
Lorsqu’il se tourna à nouveau vers Lucifer, il souriait. Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu’il découvrit que Lucifer n’était plus là. 

« Lucifer? »  
Pas de réponse. Et à ça plus grande surprise, cela lui fit de la peine. De la peine que Lucifer ne soit plus là. Mais il se sentit également coupable d’avoir envie de passer du temps avec le Diable. Il voulait que Lucifer revienne. Au moins pour avoir la chance de le remercier.  
Sam se retrouva seul à nouveau.

 

Comme toujours, Sam était en train d’errer dans l’immensité grise. Le champ avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.  
Le paysage ne changeait guère. Quelques fois il voyait des pierres, des petites, des grandes, mais jamais plus grande qu’un mètre. Les rares fois où il passe à côté d’un gros, il monte dessus. Ou il prend les plus petits. Il avait une compétition avec lui-même. Jusqu’à quelle distance pouvait-il les lancer ?  
Sam passa à côté d’un amas de pierres de différentes tailles. Il en prit une. « Celle-là est bien. Je pense que je pourrais la lancer plus loin que la dernière. » Se dit-il a lui-même. Puis il monta sur une autre pierre.  
Il ne souvenait plus depuis quand il parlait à lui-même. Probablement depuis ses premières années ici. Maintenant c’était devenu une habitude. Quelque chose de normal.  
Dans une autre vie, il avait lu une étude qui disait que les gens qui parlaient à eux-mêmes étaient un signe d’une grande intelligence. Beaucoup de gens disaient que c’était les premiers signes de la folie. Sam penchait plutôt du côté de la folie que de la grande intelligence. D’un autre coté se parler à soi-même était la dernière chose qui l’empêchait de sombrer complètement.  
« Boh. Il n’est pas allé si loin que ça. Peut-être était-il trop lourd. » Dit Sam après avoir lancé le caillou. Il redescendit de la pierre et continua de marcher.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu’il marchait sans cesse. Peut-être pour que les choses ne se figent pas. Les choses étaient souvent figées. Surtout en ce moment. Donc il continuait de marcher. Pour que les choses continuent de bouger.  
Il s’apprêtait à attraper un autre caillou lorsque que le tonnerre retentit. Le sol se mit à trembler comme si un tremblement de terre heurtait la Cage. Ce n’était pas grand-chose. Sam en avait l’habitude. Il ne savait pourtant pas ce qui les provoquait. Il supposait que Lucifer et Michel remettait ça.  
« Il était violent celui-là. » dit Sam à haute voix. Il ne savait pas à qui il le disait. Peut-être à lui-même. Peut-être à quelqu’un d’autre. Ça n’avait aucune sorte d’importance. Personne ne l’entendait de toute manière.  
Le tonnerre et le tremblement de terre durèrent encore un moment, puis ils prirent fin. Comme toujours. Puis ils recommenceraient, comme toujours. 

Sam ne saurait dire combien de temps ça avait duré. De jours, des semaines, des années; aucune idée. Le temps n'existait plus dans son monde. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus que l'infini. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Peut-être depuis toujours. Tous les jours étaient les mêmes. Il n'arrivait plus à les différencier. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien en avait. 

Sam commença a marcher. 

"Je vais aller par-là" dit Sam et il montra une direction. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait la plus part des choses. Parfois, il disait simplement de mots ou des phrases au hasard. Il expliquait à lui-même ce qu'il allait faire, puis il le faisait, puis il se racontait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il allait surement devenir fou.  
Il se demanda s'il était fou. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être fou. Il était fou? Peut-être.   
"Je suis fou"  
"Je ne sais pas."  
"Mais si j'étais fou, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte, non?"  
"Je ne sais pas"  
"Donc je ne suis pas fou?"  
"Je ne sais pas."  
"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas."  
"En effet."  
"Qu'est-ce que je sais ?"  
"Que le ciel est gris."  
"Oui, le sol aussi."  
"En effet."  
Sam continua de marcher. Il s'interrogeait souvent à ce propos : était-il fou?   
Peut-être. Il ne savait pas.   
Le sol recommença à trembler. C'était quand la dernière fois? Jours, semaines, mois, années, décennies, siècles. Sam se demanda s'il avait déjà passé plus d'un siècle ici. Parfois, il se demandait depuis quand est-ce qu'il était là. Là dans la cage. Il savait combien durait un siècle. Cent ans. Mais combien de temps durait cent ans? Combien de temps durait une année? Ça il le savait, 365 jours. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de l'effet du temps. C'était long une année? Il essaya de se rappeler si c'était long.  
Ses souvenirs d'avant commençaient à faner. Parfois il en venait à se demander si avant avait vraiment eu lieu. Peut-être qu'il était là depuis toujours. Peut-être que c'était ça le vrai monde et qu'avant n'était qu'un rêve.   
Sam pensa à Dean. Il refusait de croire que Dean n'avait été qu'un rêve, un simulacre de réalité. Il se souvenait de Dean. Il se demandait ce que son frère faisait maintenant. Il continuait de chasser? C'était leur métier. Ça avait été sa vie. Il s'en souvenait.   
Le tremblement s'arrêta.   
Il devenait fou?   
"Je deviens fou?"

 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lucifer. Sam regarda le visage familier.   
"Lucifer." dit-il. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peur dans sa voix. Il disait le nom du Diable comme une salutation.   
"Sam" dit Lucifer. Puis il sourit. Pas Sam. Il n'était pas sur de savoir-faire. Il avait oublié comment sourire ?  
"Comment vas-tu, Sam?" demanda Lucifer.   
Sam se figea. "Quoi?"   
Lucifer pencha la tête "Ce n'est pas comme ça que le humains se saluent ?"  
Sam réfléchit. "Je ne sais pas."  
Lorsque Lucifer le regarda à nouveau il semblait inquiet "Comment vas-tu?" cette fois il posait vraiment la question.  
"Je ne sais pas." dit-il "Comme je vais? Comme vais-je? Je vais, je suppose. Et toi?"  
Lucifer releva un sourcil.  
Sam soupira. "Merde."  
Il fit une pause "Lucifer, est-ce que je deviens fou?" demanda-t-il après un moment.   
Après ça, Lucifer fit un pas vers lui. Cette fois, Sam ne recula pas. Il ne voyait pas de problème. Il se demanda pourquoi un jour ça l'avait été. Ça ne l'effrayait plus.   
Le diable posa une main sur la joue de Sam. "Tout va bien, Sam." dit-il "ça fait juste longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé à quelqu'un c'est tout." Puis il laissa sa main retomber.   
Sam aurait voulu que la main reste. C'était si agréable de ressentir un contact physique. Il ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait touché quelqu'un d'autre.   
"Lucifer?"  
"Oui, Sam?"   
"Est-ce que tu peux enlever le gris?" La phrase sonnait un peu bizarrement mais il était sûr que Lucifer allait comprendre. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient en haut d'une montagne avec une vue magnifique. Sam resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit toutes les couleurs. 

Dans la vallée qui s'étendait à leur pied il y avait un lac immense, entouré d'arbre. C'était l'automne, les feuilles étaient de toutes les couleurs, mais l'herbe, sur laquelle ils étaient assis, avait le vert de l'été. Le ciel était entièrement bleu avec des nuages au nuance rosé, des montagnes enneigés surplombaient également le lac. Sam sentie une légère brise passer dans ses cheveux, mais le lac était calme, il reflétait la sérénité du lieu.   
"Magnifique" ajouta Sam lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle. Il regarda Lucifer, il se souvenait à présent de comment sourire.   
Puis ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent les nuages ensembles.

"Dis quelque chose." dit Sam, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel. 

"Pourquoi?" dit Lucifer. 

"J'ai juste envie d'entendre ta voix." Les mots étaient déjà sortis de sa bouche lorsqu'il en comprit le sens. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire!  
Lucifer gloussa doucement "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?"  
"Tout."   
"D'accord." Il se mit à parler du paradis, de la Terre au commencement, et de sa vie après la chute. Sam écoutait.  
C'était confortable d'être allongé là à écouter Lucifer parler.   
Après un long moment il dit "Et toi, Sam?"  
"De quoi moi?" dit Sam, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait répondre.   
"Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi." répliqua-t-il.  
Sam cligna des yeux. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »  
« Tout »  
Cela fit sourire Sam « Ok. »  
Il mit quelqu’un temps à retrouver ses souvenirs. Après tout, avant, c’était il y a longtemps et il n’y avait pas beaucoup à dire sur le après. Il commença à parler de Dean, quand ils étaient jeunes, puis quand ils étaient adultes. Il parla de Stanford et de la chasse.  
Sam se rendit compte qu’il se souvenait. Bien sûr qu’il se souvenait. Il n’avait pas oublié avant. C’était il y a longtemps et les souvenirs ne lui étaient pas revenus aussi facilement qu’avant. Mais il se souvenait. Puis il parlait, mieux il se rappelait.  
« Ils me manquent. » Il se tourna pour mieux pour voir Lucifer. Le diable le regardait. « Je sais. » dit-il.  
Sam marqua une pause. « C’était il y a combien de temps? » La question n’était pas très claire mais Lucifer compris.  
« Il y a quarante ans »  
Sam regarda au loin. Il regarda le ciel. « C’était il y a longtemps » dit-il, à lui ou à Lucifer il ne savait pas vraiment. Lorsqu’il le regarda à nouveau il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que les yeux du Diable étaient semblables au ciel.  
« Où est-ce que étais-tu durant tout ce temps? » demanda Sam. Il se souvenait d’avoir demandé quelque chose de semblable la dernière fois qu’ils avaient parlée. Mais cette fois c’était très clairement une accusation. « J’étais tout seul. » Il fut presque surpris de cette phrase, de ce qu’elle semblait dire. Il était blessé par le Diable l’avait ignoré pendant 30 ans ?  
« Je suis désolé, Sam. » dit Lucifer. Le brun n’était pas sûr de pouvoir décider s’il semblait sincère ou non. « C’est… compliqué »  
« C’est Michel ? » Demanda Sam. 

Lucifer hésita. « Oui, on peut dire ça. » finit-il par dire avec réticence.

« Ne pars pas? » dit-Sam. Mais ça sonnait plus comme une question.  
Lucifer sourit. « Je vais rester. Pendant un moment. »

Lucifer resta, Sam cessa de marcher seul. Il marchait avec Lucifer. Et l’étendue grise avait disparu. Maintenant il marchait à travers les forêts, les montagnes, les plaines, les champs et à côté des rivières. C’était l’été, l’hiver, l’automne, le printemps. Il faisait chaud et froid. Soleil et pluie.  
Et ils discutaient. Ou pas. Mais le plus important était que Sam n’était plus seul.  
Jusqu’à qu’il le soit à nouveau.  
Lucifer partit. Sam marcha à nouveau seul, et l’étendue grise revint. Et Sam était seul.  
Il se sentit plus seul que jamais. Ils avaient passés des années ensembles, il avait oublié ce que la solitude faisait ressentir. Il avait l’impression qu’une part de lui manquait. Il était tellement habitué à la présence de Lucifer que c’était comme si une part de lui était partie.  
Avant, il ne s’était jamais sentie réellement seul, peut-être vaguement lorsqu’il était partie pour Stanford. Lorsque Dean n’était pas dans les parages. Mais jamais à ce point. Il se souvint de la solitude quand son frère était allé en enfer. Même à ce moment-là il n’était pas complètement seul. Il y avait d’autres gens autour. Bobby. Bon, il avait essayé de l’ignorer mais il s’était senti coupable à cause de ça après.  
Avant d’être ici, il ne s’était jamais réellement senti seul, aussi atrocement seul. Même la mort de Dean ne l’avait pas fait se sentir seul à ce point.  
Mais il s’y habitua.  
Puis Lucifer se montra à nouveau, après dix ans. Et ça lui fit tellement de bien de le voir. De voir quelqu’un. Mais ce ne fut que pour peu de temps. Il repartit. Mais cette fois Sam su gérer. Ça allait.  
Lorsque Lucifer, revint pour la deuxième fois, ce fut un immense soulagement. Il sentait qu’il commençait à perdre la raison. Avoir était seul aussi longtemps l’avait fortement perturbé. Avec Lucifer dans les parages il se sentait à nouveau lui, à nouveau Sam Winchester.  
Après trente ans de solitude, il sentait Sam Winchester disparaît. Ça devenait difficile de se souvenir de l’avant, et des personnes qu’il aimait. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de se souvenir de qui il était, et de qui il avait été. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas devenir fou, mais il n’arrivait plus à être Sam.  
Mais Sam Winchester n’était pas partie. Lorsque Lucifer revenait, Sam revenait aussi. Lorsqu’il n’était plus complètement seul il retrouvait toutes ses facultés à être une personne normale. Et plus une coquille vide comme il l’était depuis une décennie.  
Et Sam aimait la compagnie de Lucifer. Il commençait à apprécier le Diable. Il n’était pas une si mauvaise personne. Il était gentil, compréhensif, et il parlait à Sam, et il l’écoutait.  
Une part de lui se demandait si ce n’était pas juste dû à la Cage. Le Sam qui avait été seul durant des années. Le Sam qui avait besoin de compagnie. Le Sam qui était si reconnaissant qu’il lui parle, et qu’il change l’horrible étendue grise.  
Une partie de lui ne voulait pas oublier que c’était Lucifer. Le diable. La personnification du mal. Celui qui avait démarré l’Apocalypse. Qui voulait détruire la terre et tous ceux qui la parcourait. Cet homme n’était pas son ami, mais son ennemi. Et en premier lieu, il était la raison pour laquelle il était coincé ici.  
Mais Sam n’arrivait plus à le haïr. Pas après qu’il l’est sauvé de la folie. Avoir été là pour lui. Il ne pouvait le voir comme un ennemi. Lucifer était son ami.  
Son ami qui l’avait laissé. Et maintenant il était seul. Tellement seul.

Ce n’est que quelques années plus tard que Sam commença à ressentir les effets de la Cage. Enfin quelques années avaient eu l’air de passer. Il n’avait plus aucune conception du temps, à nouveau.  
Ça avait commencé par un sentiment d’inconfort. C’était comme vouloir se gratter à un endroit inaccessible. Sauf que cette sensation parcourait tout son corps. Puis il finit par s’habituer à cette sensation. Ça ne l’embêtait pas tant que ça.  
Parfois, il ressentait une violente souffrance. Comme si quelqu’un essayait de le couper en deux. Mais ça se dissipait aussi vite que c’était venue. Sam n’y pensait pas tant que ça. Après tout, il avait enduré bien pire pendant dix ans de chasse que durant un demi-siècle en enfer. Ce qui était un peu ironique.  
Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard que ça devint réellement dur. Plus les années passaient et plus le sentiment inconfortable se transformait en douleur. Au début, ce n’était pas si terrible, c’était comme avoir des hématomes sur tout le corps. A nouveau il réussit à s’habituer à la douleur. Ce n’était pas si terrible. Mais ça ne pouvait qu’empirer. Les hématomes devinrent des plaies ouvertes, les plaies ouvertes des os brisés. Maintenant, c’était comme si on lui tirait constamment dessus, on lui plantait des couteaux. On le séparait en morceaux.  
C’était de la torture. Comme si quelqu’un le torturait.  
Sam pleurait. Ça lui faisait si mal. On lui pelait la peau, ses organes internes lui étaient arrachés. Tous les os de son corps étaient brisés. Son corps découpé en morceau. Ça ne lui arrivait pas réellement, c’était simplement de la douleur pure.  
Et oh la douleur, c’était insupportable. Il aurait aimé mourir, pour ne plus rien ressentir. Mais la Cage ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Pas une seule fois en un siècle il n’avait pu dormir, ou juste être inconscient. C’était comme ça que les choses se passaient ici.  
Sam tomba à genoux. Puis il s’écroula sur le sol. Il ne se sentait plus capable de bouger. La douleur était horrible. Il voulait mourir. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne pouvait pas juste mourir ? Ça aurait été un soulagement.  
Il aurait même aimé en finir bien avant. En finir avec le gris, le vide, le néant. Quelque part, être seul était une douleur en soi. Être seul était pire que la torture physique. Devenir fou peu à peu, et le savoir. Savoir qu’il devait fou. Sentir que lui, Sam Winchester, perdait du terrain.  
Mais même si être seul pouvait être plus douloureux que la douleur physique ce n’était rien -oh non rien- par rapport à la douleur qu’il ressentait maintenant. Que se passait-il ? Lucifer s’était-il enfin décidé à le torturer ? Peut-être que c’était ça, Lucifer coupait son âme en morceaux. Combien de temps cela prendrait de briser Sam Winchester ?  
Il aurait pouvoir dire que c’était en train de le tuer, au point où il en était mourir aurait été un soulagement. On aurait d’ailleurs pu lui dire qu’il était déjà mort.  
C’était un enfer. C’était l’enfer.  
Sam était couché sur le sol, roulé en boule, toujours en train d’hurler de douleur. Sachant que personne n’était là, que personne ne l’écoutait. Est-ce que c’était ça que Dean avait ressenti en Enfer ? Savoir que quelqu’un d’autre avait pu endurer cette douleur, que Dean avait pu l’endurer, le brisait un peu plus.  
« S’il te plait. » bégayait Sam. « Arrête ça. » Mais personne n’était là. Il aurait aimé que Lucifer soit là. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Et il voulait que cette douleur s’arrête.  
« Lucifer » murmura-t-il.  
A ce moment-là, Sam entendit le bruit familier d’un battement d’aile.  
« Sam. »  
« Lucifer. » le soulagement parcourait son corps.  
« Sam ? » il avait l’air inquiet. « Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Je ne peux- » commença Sam, mais il fut interrompu par une nouvelle vague de douleur. « Douleur. » ce fut tout ce qu’il réussit à articuler entre ses dents serrés.  
Sam sentit une main sur son épaule. « Tout va bien aller. » dit Lucifer, et Sam le cru.  
Il vit une lumière. Et immédiatement la douleur s’arrêta. Sam se sentit soulagé. Il était épuisé, il avait besoin de dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Lucifer l’aida à s’asseoir et le serra contre lui. « Tout va bien, Sam. Tout va bien »  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues dans un flux ininterrompu. Des larmes de douleur, mais si elle avait disparu, et des larmes de soulagement. Il était soulagé. Soulagé que la douleur ait disparu, soulagé que Lucifer soit là, à l’enlacer.  
Sam ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre Lucifer. « Merci » murmura-t-il. Lucifer ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui caresser le dos.  
Ils restèrent assis là durant ce qui sembla être une petite éternité. Puis Sam bougea à nouveau. « Lucifer ? » dit-il.  
« Ouais ? » Sa voix était douce.  
« Pourquoi? »  
Lucifer se tut pendant un temps. "C'est la Cage", commença-t-il. "Elle n'a pas été construite pour les âmes humaines. Mais pour me contenir moi, l'un des plus puissants êtres de la création. Ton âme est puissante, mais pas assez pour se battre contre le pouvoir de la Cage."  
"Ça fait mal." Il devait ressembler à un enfant à dire des évidences. En fait, il se sentait comme un enfant.   
"Ton âme a commencé à voler en éclat." expliqua Lucifer. "Je peux la rassembler, te soigner, en quelque sorte. Mais pas éternellement. Je suis désolé."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute."  
Lucifer murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à "pourtant ça l'est", mais c'était à peine audible, alors il n'était pas totalement sur. De toute manière ça n'avait pas d'importance.   
Sam se rassit, la tête toujours posé sur l'épaule de Lucifer. Il rouvrit les yeux et il fut conscient de son environnement pour la première fois. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le champ de fleur que Lucifer avait créé la seconde fois qu'il s'était vu après la chute.   
"Tu peux rester?" demanda Sam.   
"Je peux rester." dit Lucifer.

 

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi gentil avec moi?" demanda un jour Sam alors qu'ils regardaient l'océan (enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'océan).   
"Comment ça?"  
"Je veux dire tu n'as jamais essayé de me blesser ou de me torturer. En réalité, tu as été plus gentil que la plus part des gens que j'ai connu."   
Lucifer ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?" il ne semblait pas comprendre.   
"Tu es -" Sam ne finit pas, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire.  
"Le Diable? Satan?" Lucifer finit pour lui.   
Sam hocha la tête, un peu honteux. Bien-sûr c'était établi mais ce n'était pas vraiment un bon argument dans une discussion. Il se sentait mal d'appeler Lucifer "Satan" à nouveau.   
"Je suis désolé c'était débile comme question." dit Sam en secouant la tête.   
"Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai fait des choses pas très sympas. Je ne les regrette même pas pour la plupart." dit-il "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil."   
Sam allait protester mais Lucifer ne le laissa pas faire.  
"Je continue de vouloir me venger de mon père. De Michel. Je veux que les humains payent."  
"Tu veux toujours démarrer l'apocalypse?"  
"Oui"   
Sam hésita avant de dire "Si un jour on arrive à sortir d'ici. C'est ce que tu feras? Continuer ce que tu as commencé ?"  
"Probablement."  
"Probablement?" Sam regarda l'archange. Il s'attendait plus à un "oui" très clair.   
Lucifer haussa les épaules.   
Sam le regardait et Lucifer regardait la mer. "Pourquoi?"   
"Pourquoi quoi ?"  
"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le démarrer à nouveau? Si tu continues l'apocalypse, tu ne rencontreras qu'une opposition. Tu vas démarrer une guerre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais vivre un autre conflit?"   
Lucifer ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder l'océan. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau. Il y eut une légère brise et le son des vagues qui heurtait la plage.  
"Tu sais j'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici." commença-t-il "Des millions d'années. Même pour moi ça a été difficile. J'étais... seul." Il hésita. "Complètement seul. La seule chose qui m'a fait tenir c'est la vengeance. J'avais un but. Quelque part, c'était rassurant. C'était comme une ligne d'arrivée. La lumière au bout du tunnel, comme dise les humains." Sam vit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage du Diable. "Je suppose que c'était devenu le seul but de mon existence."  
Lucifer continuait de fixer l'étendue d'eau. Sam regardait au loin. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant longtemps.   
Une fois de plus Sam fut étonné par la ressemblance entre l'océan et les yeux de son compagnon. Avec les rayons du soleil, il brillait autant l'un que l'autre. Il se mit à fixer Lucifer, il n'était même pas gêné de le faire. Ils avaient passés trop de temps ensemble pour s’embarrasser de si peu.   
"Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, tu sais?"  
Cette fois Lucifer sourit, c'était un sourire un peu amer "Vrai." Puis il soupira. "C'est égoïste d'en être heureux?"  
La question surprit Sam. "Tu es heureux?"   
"Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?"   
"Et bien, j'ai un ou deux idées." D'un geste vague il montra les alentours. Lucifer se mit à rire. C'était un son agréable. Il aurait aimé l'entendre rire plus souvent. Sam ne riait plus vraiment. Il n'avait pas de raisons de le faire.   
Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il expliqua "eh bien comme tu l'as fait remarquer, déjà je ne suis plus seul. Ce qui est une très nette amélioration de ma condition."   
"Tu apprécies ma compagnie? »  
"Oui." dit Lucifer.   
Sam regarda le Diable, septique. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. "Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les humains."  
"En effet"  
"Alors pourquoi tu m'apprécies moi? Je suis un humain, au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué."  
Lucifer rit à nouveau. "J'avais remarqué." dit-il dans un sourire  
Sam plissa les yeux "Alors pourquoi?"  
"Tu sais tu es adorable lorsque tu fais cette tête." Lucifer avait toujours un large sourire sur les lèvres.   
"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." Sam était suffisamment agacé par son ami pour ne pas relever le compliment. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En tout cas ce n'est pas quelques choses qu'il s'attendait à entendre dans la bouche du diable.   
Lucifer faisait tous les efforts possibles pour arrêter de rire, mais ce n'était pas un franc succès. Il devint plus sérieux.  
"C'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas vraiment ton espèce. Mais mes ressentiments sont pour l'humanité"  
"Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas la même chose?"  
"J'ai hais l'humanité. Mais pas tous les humains individuellement."  
"Ça n'a aucun sens."  
L'expression sérieuse de Lucifer disparu et il sourit à nouveau. "Peut-être pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance."  
Sam n'était toujours pas satisfait de la réponse qu'il avait obtenu ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas obtenu. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Tu devrais rire plus souvent." dit-il.   
"Ah bon?" Lucifer sourit. "Je devrais."  
Ils retournèrent à leur précédente activité : regarder la mer en silence, mais du coin des yeux Sam voyait que le Diable souriait encore.   
Ce ne fut que longtemps plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il voyait Lucifer comme un ami. 

 

Sam se mit à nouveau à douter de sa santé mentale.   
Comme souvent, il marchait au côté de Lucifer.   
Ce fut un de ces moments où tout lui paraissait limpide. Il marchait au côté de Lucifer il se sentait en sécurité. Et cela l'agaçait. Il n'était pas censé se sentir en sécurité à coté de cette personne. C'était un être inhumain et dangereux. Il devrait avoir peur, il devrait essayer de le fuir. Pas tout faire pour rester à ses côtés.   
La partie logique de son cerveau essayait de le raisonner, mais son cœur résistait. Peu importe à quel point il essayait, il ne pouvait cesser de penser que Lucifer l'avait sauvé. Il ne pouvait pas le craindre. Il n'arriverait pas à le craindre. Lorsqu'il regardait l'ange il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre que de l'affection et de la gratitude.  
Une fois de plus, il se demanda si c'était ça le syndrome de Stockholm. Mais Lucifer ne le retenait pas vraiment contre sa volonté. Il le laisserait tranquille si Sam lui demandait.   
Lucifer est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ! Il hait les humains. Il a démarré l’apocalypse. Et il le fera encore. Il n'est pas ton ami!   
Il considérait Lucifer comme un ami. C'était bizarre, vraiment. Il était ami avec Satan. En réalité il était même le meilleur ami qu'il n'est jamais eu. Il n'avait jamais pu être lui-même avec ces autres amis. Personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que Lucifer, et il savait que personne ne connaissait Lucifer aussi bien que lui. C'était bizarre, en effet.   
Sam rigola, son ami lui lança un regard interrogatif.   
"Quoi?"  
Sam rigola. "C'est marrant, tu sais."  
"Quoi?" répéta Lucifer, un peu agacé par la non réponse de Sam.   
"Je viens de me rendre compte" il sourit "que le Diable est mon meilleur ami."   
"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est drôle?" demanda Lucifer.   
"Eh bien" dit-il doucement. «Tu sais, j'ai dédié ma vie à chasser les monstres. Les méchants. Et toi tu es le pire qu'on est pu affronter. J'ai tout sacrifié pour te vaincre." Il sourit. "Et regarde nous maintenant."  
Lucifer sembla y réfléchir. "Okay, je comprends ce que tu veux dire." Il fit une pause, il arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers Sam. "Est-ce que tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami?"   
"Bien sûr" répondit Sam. Il hésita. " Mais toi, tu me considère comme ton ami?"  
"Je suppose. Je n'ai pas eu d'ami depuis longtemps."   
Le paysage changea, ils étaient en haut d'une colline et tout à coup ils se retrouvèrent sur un lac gelé. Ils s’essayèrent dans la neige, ce n'était pas froid. Juste confortable. Sam s'approcha de Lucifer, ce dernier lui prit la main. Il regarda un moment leur main enlacée, c'était agréable.   
Etre si près de Lucifer lui faisait du bien. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il avait parlé au Diable, de comment il s'était sentie près de lui. En ce temps-là, ce qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là était uniquement lié au fait qu'il soit seul depuis longtemps, il se serait sentie bien auprès de n'importe quel être vivant. Cette fois, c'était différent.   
Sam n'était plus seul maintenant et il aimait toujours autant que Lucifer soit près de lui. C'était difficile à décrire, il se sentait en sécurité. Ça le faisait se sentir bien.   
Avant, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de ressentir ça. Il avait toujours été sur ses gardes, a toujours regardé derrière lui. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Même à Stanford il gardait un flingue dans sa table de chevet.   
Sam soupira. Pendant un moment il s'autorisa a profiter.

 

La douleur devint pire. Plus le temps passait et moins Lucifer n'était capable d'arrêter la douleur. Mais il était toujours là à essayer de rassembler l'âme de Sam, sa présence aidait mais pas pour longtemps. Peu importe, la douleur restait supportable. Ce n'était que la moitié de ce qu'il avait vécu la dernière fois, lorsque Lucifer n'était pas là. 

Les vagues de douleurs se firent pus nombreuses. Sam serrait les dents et attendait que ça passe. Il avait vécu pire. Et il savait que ça ne durait pas. Lucifer le soignerait, comme à chaque fois, jusqu'au jour où il n'y arrivera plus.   
Après un épisode particulièrement violent, Sam resta sonné. Si cela avait été possible il serait mouillé de transpiration. Il sentit la main de Lucifer sur son épaule. "Sam? Est-ce que ça va ?"  
"Oui je vais bien." Réussi à articuler Sam.   
"Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. A quel point est-ce que tu as mal ?"  
"Je dirais.. 8" Dit Sam après un long silence, il reprenait peu à peu sa respiration et parler redevenait possible.   
"A ce point?" S'inquiéta Lucifer. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, un 8 n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. D'habitude c'était 1 ou 2, voire 3 dans les cas extrêmes, un 8 était proche de l'insupportable.   
Lucifer toucha son front, la douleur disparue comme s'il avait guérit les douleurs de son âme. Sam se relaxa. Lucifer laissa sa main retomber, il enlaça les épaules de Sam qui se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. L'archange resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Comme s'il pouvait éloigner les effets de la cage.   
Sam soupira "Je me sens mieux, merci."  
"Pas de souci."   
Sam se sentait bien ainsi collé à Lucifer. Pendant un instant il se prit à croire que le Diable pourrait le garder sain et sauf en l'enlaçant ainsi. Il soupira.   
"Tout va bien ?"  
"Maintenant oui." La tête de Lucifer reposait contre la sienne, Sam pu sentir qu'il souriait.   
"J'en suis heureux"

 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris?" Demanda Sam à Lucifer un jour alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'une rivière. Il faisait beaucoup et les feuilles des arbres étaient vertes. Sam était dans un bon jour, la douleur était tolérable pour une fois. 

Le petit sourire se transforma en plus large. "Pour rien"

Sam se renfrogna "Dis-moi."

Lucifer tenta de réprimer son sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. "C'est bête vraiment, ce n'est même pas réellement drôle." Il regarda au loin. "Oublie ça."

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer leva ses mains en signe de défaite. "Bien, bien, pas la peine de s'énerver." le taquina-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas énervé!" S'agaça Sam, il le regretta immédiatement. Il vit Lucifer sourire sans gêne et se renfrogna. "Mais si je l'étais ce serait entièrement ta faute."

Lucifer se mit à rire. Même après tant d'années, ce son était étrange. Lucifer était devenu plus amicale au fil du temps, mais Sam ne l'entendait rire que rarement. C'était une honte, d'ailleurs, car un de ses sons préférés, c'était celui-là.

"Bon, très bien, dis-moi" Dit Sam à nouveau. 

L'expression de Lucifer changea, il se fit plus sérieux. "Aujourd'hui, ça fait cent ans que tu es mort."

Sam ne dit plus rien pendant longtemps. 

"Sam?"

"Et c'est pour cela que tu sourirais?" demanda Sam, un peu blessé. 

"En quelques sortes." Lucifer avait l'air coupable. "Je l'ai dit c'est idiot. Je me sens reconnaissant."

Sam s'arrêta net "Tu es reconnaissant que je sois mort?" 

"Non, ce n'est pas ça" il fit une pause. "Je sais que je suis égoïste mais je suis heureux. Je suis heu-reux que tu sois ici avec moi. J'aime ta compagnie. J'aime qui je suis lorsque je suis avec toi." 

"Oh."

Lucifer regarda ses pieds, Sam réalisa qu'il avait honte. C'était une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du diable. C'était un être fier. Sam ne pensait qu'il puisse ressentir un jour de la honte. Il n'aimait pas ça. 

"Je sais que tu préférais être sur Terre avec ton frère. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi." Continua Lucifer, il le regarda a nouveau le regard plein de détermination. "Tu es à moi, de-puis toujours. On est censé être ensemble. Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens." 

Sam ne dit plus rien. 

"Sam? Tu n'es pas énervé, n'est-ce pas?" 

Sam secoua sa tête. "Non." Lucifer lui prit la main.

"Je suis tellement heureux." commença-t-il. "Heureux d'avoir pu te connaitre. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'on prétend. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je n'aurai pas voulu que ça se passe autrement. Et même si je préférai ne pas être bloqué ici, je suis ravis que ce soit avec toi."

Lucifer sourit tendrement, un de ses sourires les plus rares. Il réchauffa le cœur de Sam.

Ils s'assirent au bord de la rivière. Sam enleva ses chaussures pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Il sentit le courant froid. Il était silencieux. La seule chose qu'ils entendaient était le son de l'eau. C'était apaisant. Un jour, Sam l'avait dit à Lucifer c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il y avait toujours une rivière ou un fleuve près d'eux. 

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?" demanda Lucifer. 

Sam rit. "Je ne sais pas. Ça fait du bien je suppose. Tu devrais essayer." 

Lucifer regarda l'eau, septique. Ses chaussures disparurent et il remonta son jeans puis mit les pieds dans l'eau. "Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant, rien." Sam s'allongea sur le sol et laissa le soleil lui réchauffer la peau. 

"Tu sais combien de temps est passé sur Terre?" demanda Sam. 

"Je dirais un an. Un mois là-haut c'est dix ans ici."

"Je me demande ce que fait Dean." dit Sam. Il ne comptait pas le dire à haute voix. Malgré tout, il continua. "Je lui ai dit de rejoindre Lisa, d'avoir une vie normale. J'espère qu'il l'a fait, qu'il est heu-reux. J'espère qu'il ne gâche pas sa vie à me chercher. Je veux qu'ils vivent une longue et heu-reuse vie, on vit rarement longtemps lorsqu'on est chasseur." Sam rit. "Regarde où ça m'a mené." 

Lucifer ne dit rien, ce n'était pas un problème. Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'il ajoute quelque chose, il ne faisait que penser tout haut.   
ça lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'il était là depuis plus de cent ans. Il avait vécu la plus grosse partie de sa vie, si on pouvait appeler cela vivre. D'après Lucifer, il était mort. Et de penser qu'il allait pas-ser le reste de son existence (mort? Post-vie?) ici. Mais ce n'était pas aussi dur que ça l'était autre-fois. Il avait Lucifer maintenant. 

Sam se demanda s'il allait réellement rester ici pour toujours. Serait-il encore là dans cent autres années? Son âme partait en morceau, elle ne durait pas toujours, même avec l'aide de Lucifer. Il se demanda combien de temps elle tiendrait encore. Est-ce que la douleur deviendrait pire? Allait-il passer ses derniers jours dans la douleur, jusqu'à que son âme soit tellement abîmé qu'il ne res-sente plus rien? Et qu'allait-il arriver à Lucifer? Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier se sente seul une fois qu'il sera partit. 

Penser à cela était douloureux. Triste. Il ne voulait pas que Lucifer passe le reste de l'éternité ici. Peut-être qu'un jour Dieu déciderait qu'il lui avait pardonné ses pêchés, peut-être qu'il le laisserait sortir. Dieu n'allait tout de même pas le punir pour toujours. La chrétienté n'était-elle pas justement tournée vers le pardon? 

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?" lui demanda Lucifer

"La vie. La mort. L'éternité." Répondit Sam. "Je ne serais certainement pas ici pour toujours. Je me demande combien de temps mon âme va encore tenir."

Lucifer hésita. "Je ne sais pas." Il sembla triste. "Je voudrais te garder avec moi pour toujours."

Cela fit sourire le brun. "C'est vrai, ce serait bien, n'est-ce pas?" Il regarda le ciel. "Si un jour on sort d'ici. On sera toujours ami?"

"Pourquoi on le serait pas?"

"Oh tu sais.. L'apocalypse tout ça." 

Lucifer resta longtemps silencieux. "Je ne veux pas te perdre." Finit-il par dire. 

Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Sam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucifer. C'était agréable. Il ne voulait pas disparaître. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Peut-être qu'au fond Lucifer avait raison, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça. Il ne voulait pas mourir. 

"Ça ira lorsque je m'en irai?"

Lucifer sourit. "Pourquoi? Tu as prévu d'aller quelques parts? Partir pour les vacances?" dit-il avec sarcasme. 

Sam renifla. "Ouais, exactement." Il secoua la tête et gloussa à la blague stupide. "Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire" rajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. 

"Ouais" soupira Lucifer. Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de chagrins, comme si Sam n'était déjà plus là. "Je ne sais pas, je suppose que non." Il regarda au loin. 

Les nuages changèrent doucement. Ils étaient devenus d'énorme nuage blanc, semblable à des amas de coton. Sam étudia les nuages, il y chercha des formes comme lorsqu'il était enfant. 

"Tu sais que je t'aime?" demanda-t-il brusquement. "Je m'inquiète pour toi."

Lucifer renifla. Il resta longuement silencieux. Sam continuait à regarder les nuages, la tête toujours posé sur l'épaule de Lucifer. Il reconnut dans le ciel un chat, un dragon et des visages. Il supposait que c'était quelques choses que le diable n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. C'était d'ailleurs cette raison qui l'avait poussé à le dire. Il voulait juste qu'il sache : il était la personne la plus important dans la vie de Sam. 

"Je sais." Hésita enfin Lucifer. "Et je t'aime aussi."

Sam sourit. Ils se rapprochèrent, et le blond posa sa tête sur celle du brun. 

 

Sam était fatigué. Il était ici depuis plus de cent ans, il était fatigué. 

Il était effrayé aussi. Il était ici depuis un siècle et son âme était presque en morceaux. Lucifer fai-sait de son mieux, mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être réparé. Sam atteignait ses limites. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. 

Lucifer était complètement désespéré. Quelques fois il disparaissait et la cage se mettait à trembler. Cela rappelait à Sam l'époque où Michel et lui se battaient sans cesse. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes tremblements. Cette fois Lucifer essayait de détruire la cage. Sans succès. 

Enfin, la plus part du temps, il était avec lui. Ils essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible en-semble. Parce que bientôt se seraient fini. L'âme de Sam voleraient en éclat et il disparaitrait. Il cesserait tout simplement d'exister. Peut-être que les bouts de son âme resteraient coincé ici mais Sam Winchester ne sera plus là. Il n'existerait plus que dans l'esprit de celui qu'il avait aimé. 

Lucifer était dans le déni. Toutes les fois où Sam tentait d'en parler il changeait de sujet, ou tentait de le convaincre que tout allait bien se passer. 

La douleur était toujours présente, pire qu'avant, mais Sam remarquait à peine. Il n'était plus tout à fait là. 

Il était tellement fatigué. Il avait désespérément besoin de dormir. Mais la cage ne le laissait pas faire. 

Parfois, il espérait que tout prenne fin bientôt. Parfois, il priait pour que son âme se dépêche de par-tir en morceaux. Que cette vie de torture en finisse. Parfois, il voulait supplier Lucifer d'arrêter de le soigner. 

Sam ferma les yeux. Il voulait juste un peu de repos. 

"Sam? Sam?" appelait une voix. La voix paniquait. Il sentit un faible regain d'énergie et ouvrit les yeux. 

"Je suis là" murmura-t-il. Lucifer le serrait contre lui. 

"Ne me quitte pas." dit-il. 

Ça c'était sa réplique, quelques années auparavant c'était lui qui avait supplié Lucifer de rester. Sam aurait souri s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué. 

Sam ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rassurer Lucifer. Lui dire que tout ira bien, qu'il ne partirait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. L'autre ne lui avait jamais menti. 

Lucifer le serrait si fort, qu'il n'aurait pas pu respirer s'il était encore en vie. Il agissait comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de mourir juste en le serrant aussi fort. 

Sam soupira et ferma les yeux. 

 

Cent vingt ans avait passé. Cela voulait dire un an sur terre. 

Lucifer et Sam étaient assis tous les deux sur le haut d'une montagne. Il se reposait contre le torse de Lucifer. Ils étaient assis là depuis longtemps. Quelques mois. 

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, enfin toute son âme plutôt. Mais la douleur était oubliable. Il y était tellement habitué. Et puis la présence de Lucifer aidait. 

Il était silencieux. Comme souvent ces temps-ci, il n'avait plus la force de parler. Parfois, Lucifer le faisait, mais la plupart du temps lui aussi était silencieux. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris lorsque soudainement son nom retentit. Ce n'était pas la voix de Lucifer. 

"Sam Winchester" dit une voix inconnue. Derrière lui il sentit Lucifer se tendre. 

"Qui est-ce?" murmura Sam. 

"La mort." dit Lucifer. 

Sam ouvrit les yeux. L'autre avait raison, c'était la mort en personne qui se tenait face à eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici? 

"Pourquoi tu es ici?" demanda Lucifer faisant écho aux pensées de Sam. "Tu es venu le chercher ?"

"Oui." 

"C'est dommage, car tu ne l'auras pas." Dit calmement Lucifer, sa voix était froide. Il était en colère. 

"J'ai un arrangement avec Dean Winchester. Je viens pour ramener Sam sur terre." 

"Non" la réponse de Sam ne se fit pas attendre.

Ni celle de Lucifer "Quoi?" 

Lucifer regardait la mort, bouche bée. "Tu es sérieux?" demanda-t-il finalement. "Tu peux- il va re-tourner sur terre?" Quelque chose ressemblant à l'espoir germait dans les yeux de Lucifer. 

"Non." répéta Sam, Lucifer l'attrapa par les épaules. "Sam, tu perds la tête. Tu ne peux pas rester ici." dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. 

"Je ne veux pas te quitter." dit Sam

"De toute manière, tu partiras bientôt." dit Lucifer. Sa voix était étrangement calme, presque amer. "Au moins, si tu le suis tu ne disparaîtras pas pour toujours." Puis il se détourna de lui pour regarder la mort. "Emmène-le." 

"Lucifer, s'il-" essaya Sam mais l'autre le coupa immédiatement. 

"Ce n'est pas ouvert à discussion. Si tu n'y vas pas de ton plein grès je te forcerai." dit dangereuse-ment Lucifer. Puis son expression changea, il était presque suppliant. "Sam, je t'en prie. S'il te plait, pars, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir. On t'offre un ticket de sortie. Prend-le."

Sam le regarda longuement, il semblait tellement anéantit que cela brisait le cœur du brun. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait l'air tellement triste et désespéré.

"D'accord." Finit-il par dire. Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.   
"Merci."

Sam ferma les yeux, les larmes roulaient dans un flot ininterrompu. C'était tellement douloureux. Pire que perdre son âme. 

"Tu vas me manquer." dit Lucifer, ce qui rendit les choses plus douloureuses. 

"Tu vas me manquer aussi." Sanglota Sam. 

Lucifer s'éloigna. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un bout de son âme. "Pars" dit-il. 

"Sam, lorsque j'aurai remis ton âme dans ton corps, j'érigerai un mur, tu ne te souviendras de rien." Dit la Mort avec sérieux.

"Quoi? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui arracher un siècle de souvenir. Bien-sûr ça n'avait pas été que des bons moments mais la plupart l'était. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait pas oublier Lucifer. Il le quittait et il ne le reverrait surement jamais. Il avait besoin de ses souvenirs. C'était les siens. Personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever ça. 

Il se tourna vers Lucifer cherchant de l'aide. "Ne le laisse pas faire ça." supplia-t-il.

Mais Lucifer ne le regardait plus, il ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion, ses yeux semblaient mort. 

"Je dois le faire." dit la Mort. "Ton esprit ne pourra pas gérer tout ça."

"Lucifer, je n'oublierai pas." dit Sam, il cherchait désespérément un contact visuel, mais Lucifer re-fusait de le regarder. "Je te promet que je n'oublierai pas." 

La Mort tendit la main. 

"S'il vous plait." tenta Sam une dernière fois, mais c'était trop tard. La Cage disparu, Lucifer disparu. Tout disparu. Et pour la première fois en un siècle, Sam s'endormit.


End file.
